Uczyniłeś me serce myśliwym
by ayass
Summary: To jest jego kompromis, jego rozejm między Wilkiem, który każe mu uciekać, a Człowiekiem, który każe mu działać.SLASH


**Ostrzeżenia/ Uwagi: **

Moja beta-readerka ma problemy z komputerem, więc ostatnio moje „dzieła" trafiają na w stanie surowym. Proszę więc czytać na własną odpowiedzialność, bo ja niestety nie mogę dać stuprocentowej gwarancji, że wszystko się będzie zgadzać od strony ortograficzno-interpunkcyjnej.

Mam świadomość, że prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś oprócz mnie słyszał kiedyś „Wrony" Comy jest marne, więc jak zwykle mp3 można odnaleźć u mnie na stronie, jeśli ktoś czuje takową potrzebę.

„**Uczyniłeś me serce myśliwym"**

_„Zamknąłem drzwi i okna, _

_Straciłem wzrok i mowę_

_Zgasiłem ogień w moim domu_

_W posłaniach wrzeszczą wrony_

_Zmrożone szronem drogi_

_Nikogo nigdy już nie spotkam_

_Pomiędzy mną a Bogiem_

_Pomiędzy mną a światem_

_Pomiędzy wszystkim rośnie noc_

_Zasiałem wiatr za oknem _

_Wychodzę zawstydzony _

_Sam w mrok wychodzę zbierać plon"_

_(Coma, Wrony)_

Gdy kończy się dzieciństwo, drzwi i bramy nie stają wcale otworem i zamiast początku jest koniec, a wojna nie tyle zaczyna się, ile już od dawna trwa. Nie mogą nawet powiedzieć, że widzieli Wielki Wybuch, że widzieli Genesis, początek wszechrzeczy. Ciężko to przyznać, ale nawet obarczeni całą tą wiedzą – świadomością zagrożenia i gazetami pełnymi martwych ludzi – nie umieli się przygotować na to, co czekało na nich na zewnątrz. A poza murami Hogwartu wszystko jest inaczej, powietrze jest inne i ludzie chodzą szybciej i nawet w radosnych uśmiechach sprzedawczyń słychać echo śmiertelnego strachu. I chociaż wszystko w nich jest jeszcze młode, chociaż ich myśli i sądy są jeszcze zbyt ostre, zbyt dziecinne, świat nie ma zamiaru czekać na to, aż dorosną wreszcie do swych ról.

Próbują więc żyć ponad własną miarę, być bardziej odważni niż ich na to stać, być bardziej poważni niż kiedykolwiek, bardziej dorośli niż właśni rodzice i tak żywi, że prawie wierzą już, że uda im się odgonić widmo nadchodzącej klęski. Gesty robią się bardziej ostentacyjne, uśmiechy szersze, odruchy bardziej gwałtowne. Wszystko jest nagle bardziej i mocniej i przede wszystkim szybciej. Ich dorastanie to taki prywatny wyścig z czasem, choć tak naprawdę to nikt nie chce dotrzeć pierwszy do własnej śmierci.

Przez większość czasu wmawiają sobie, że co by się nie działo, oni i tak przetrwają. Nie są w tym wyjątkowi, rzadko spotyka się ludzi, którzy naprawdę są świadomi własnej śmiertelności. Większość z nas idzie przez życie wyobrażając sobie, że ścieżka ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

Trzeba mieć w sobie coś z prymitywnego zwierzęcia, żeby w porę wyczuć zapach własnego końca. Zwierzęta nie myślą jak ludzie, ich rozumowanie jest prostsze, bardziej instynktowne. Nie mąci go bagaż nauki, wiary i nadziei. Dla zwierząt istotne są tylko fakty, a niebezpieczeństwo jest tylko i aż niebezpieczeństwem.

Remus ma w sobie wystarczająco wiele z Wilka, żeby wiedzieć, że najważniejsze na ten właśnie moment jest to, że on, Remus Lupin, nie chce umierać. Za nikogo i za nic. Jego ludzkie Ja czuje dojmujący wstyd i wyzywa go od tchórzy. Jego ludzki umysł próbuje to wszystko ogarnąć i nadać temu inny kształt. Próbuje nagiąć zwierzę do ludzkiego ideału poświęcenia. Bezskutecznie.

Wilk nie myśli w takich kategoriach. Dla niego liczy się tylko przetrwanie. W ciemnościach cichych nocy wilcze pazury wydrapują na ścianach gwarancje przetrwania. Instynkt samozachowawczy nadaje ton jego skowytowi.

_Odejdź_, mówi Wilk. _Odejdź i nie wracaj. Będzie inne stado, inni towarzysze. A gdy cię zabiją, wtedy i tak będzie po wszystkim. _

Remus stara się jak może wypracować pomiędzy tymi dwoma połówkami własnego ja jakiś kompromis. Ale kompromisy to gorzkie lekarstwa, ani smaczne, ani skuteczne, a na koniec i tak nikt nie jest w pełni zadowolony.

Pierwszy raz w życiu, Remus Lupin, nie umie nic na to poradzić. Odkąd pamięta zawsze się naginał - do cudzych opinii, do cudzych motywacji - usiłując zapomnieć chociaż na chwilę o własnym niepokojąco drwiącym sumieniu. To była cena jaką podświadomie zgodził się płacić za to, że ludzie poświęcają mu czas, że traktują go jak jednego z nich. Był mistrzem drugiego planu, milczącym obserwatorem, który czasami nie pomaga, ale nigdy nie przeszkadza. Kimś kto w głębi duszy zawsze wierzył, że przyjaźń pewnych osób można kupić, nie za pieniądze, ale za równie cenną walutę - za ślepe oddanie. I choć wiedział, że istnieją gdzieś linie, których nie można przekroczyć, to na świecie i tak wszystko jest wybaczane - małe i duże grzechy, zadane rany i niezapomniane przewinienia. A czego nie da się wybaczyć, o tym można zawsze zapomnieć. Zgubić wspomnienie w jakimś odległym zakątku, zamknąć w nieodwiedzanym pokoju i wyrzucić klucz.

Remus Lupin wybaczał wiele razy. Słowa, gesty i uczynki. Wybaczał bez ustanku, a gdy nie starczało mu już sił na wybaczanie, wtedy zapominał. Gdy Syriusz wracał do niego i nie prosił o jeszcze jedną szansę i tak była mu darowana, a gdy przychodził błagać o wybaczenie win, których wybaczyć się nie dało, wtedy Remus zapominał i ponownie ofiarowywał mu przebaczenie, jak życzenia składane bez okazji.

Remus bał się czasem, że pewnego dnia odkryje, że nie może się nadal naginać, ponieważ jeszcze jeden milimetr, jeszcze jeden krok i gałąź złamie się na pół, a przecież nie o to chodzi. Idea zakładała, że pewnego dnia będzie można powrócić do pionu. Zastanawiał się co wtedy zrobi, co się stanie. Zastanawiał się czy zostanie sam. Wilk radził mu by giął się dalej, Człowiek syczał, _jak możesz_.

Aż przyszedł moment, gdy Remus popatrzył na siebie jakby z boku, zza szyby, i pomyślał, że tak naprawdę to złamał się już dawno temu. Równo na pół.

Może to po prostu taki czas, może to wcale nie jego wina i nikt nie musi za to odpowiadać. Może wszyscy są czasem tacy nieszczęśliwi jakby ktoś kiedyś rozdarł ich na dwa. A może, myśli Remus, to jednak tylko jego błąd i jego smutek. Gdyby tak sięgnąć do początku i spróbować znaleźć słowo „start", pewnie właśnie taką prawdę by odkryto. Ale prawda zazwyczaj bywa nieprzyjemna dlatego większość ludzi woli ją omijać, obchodzić na palcach dookoła i mówić sobie, że jest zupełnie inaczej.

Tak naprawdę, Remus jest tego pewien, Syriusz Black zawsze będzie jego największą pomyłką. Są pewne rzeczy, których nie powinno się robić, gdy jest się wilkołakiem. Zbyt wiele. O niektórych poinformowano go już na początku, o innych dowiedział się z książek, część poznał dopiero, gdy musiał płacić za własną nieostrożność. Były też takie rzeczy, o których dowiedział się, gdy jego rówieśnicy z zażenowaniem wysłuchiwali wykładów o kwiatkach i pszczołach. Remus pamiętał, że w tamtym okresie to wszystko wydawało mu się mało istotne. Perspektywa dorosłego życia odległa jak na wpół zapomniany sen.

Syriusz był pierwszą osobą, którą Wilk polubił dokładnie tak bardzo, jak Człowiek. To uczyniło go niebezpiecznym i Remus od początku wiedział, że powinien trzymać się z daleka od dziedzica rodu Blacków. Ale gdy Wilk i Człowiek się zgadzają, wtedy wszystko jest prostsze, łatwiejsze i właśnie takie, jakie powinno być i Remus pozwolił sobie przyzwyczaić się do tego łagodnego, spokojnego uczucia. A potem było już za późno.

Problem, zaczątek greckiej tragedii, tkwi w tym, że Remus i Syriusz nigdy nie byli na tym samym poziomie. Zawsze były między nimi jakieś podłogi i sufity, jakieś bariery, odrzucane jako nieistotne, które tak naprawdę miały niezwykłe doniosłe znaczenie. Czasami Remus myśli, że gdyby zechciał policzyć te dzielące ich przeszkody, zorientowałby się, że w gruncie rzeczy on i Syriusz nie znajdują się nawet w jedynym budynku, że stoją na brzegach całkiem innych rzek i nie patrzą nawet w tę samą stronę.

Gdy Remus ma czternaście lat, Wilk w nim jest już zupełnie dorosły. Targają nim pragnienia i potrzeby kogoś, kto stworzony był do całkiem innego życia i kogo przypadek i zły los zamknęły w ludzkim kształcie. Wilk miota się nocą, ostrzy pazury, pragnie powietrza i zapachu krwi. Czternastoletni Człowiek kuli się w sobie i oddycha głęboko usiłując odgonić lęk.

Syriusz jest najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem, jedyną istotą która choć w najmniejszym stopniu daję się przypasować do wzoru i nim Remus kończy piętnaście lat, Człowiek poddaje się i Wilk na chwilę usypia.

To nie jest romantyczne i nie trwa długo. Chodzi o coś zupełnie innego niż blask księżyca i świece, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadza, bo w tym właśnie momencie liczy się tylko zapach skóry i gorączka rozpalająca policzki i oczy.

Człowiek wie, że to błąd. Będą konsekwencje, zbyt ciężkie by o nich zapomnieć. Ale Wilk pławi się w dotyku obcej skóry i pierwszy raz w życiu jego dzika, pierwotna radość wystarcza, żeby Remus zamknął oczy i przestał myśleć.

Gdy wraca rozum i rozsądek, jest już po wszystkim, pieczęcie i zamki tkwią mocno na miejscu i decyzja jest nieodwołalna. Możliwe też, że i tak nic by to nie zmieniło, bo błąd został popełniony już o wiele wcześniej, gdy Remus pozwolił sobie znaleźć w Syriuszu Blacku przyjaciela. Wszystko to i tak prowadzi do jednego końca. Do chwili kiedy Wilk śpi, Człowiek drętwieje ze strachu przed konsekwencjami, a Remus musi sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić i zebrać kawałki w sensowną całość.

Może powinien był wtedy powiedzieć Syriuszowi całą prawdę, ale duma wygrała i małe, niegroźne kłamstwa zaczęły chronić jego godność. Syriusz wracał i odchodził, przelotnie usypiał na poduszce obok, czasem przynosząc ze sobą nie wywietrzały jeszcze do końca zapach innych rąk. Remus nigdy nie pytał i robił wyrzutów, zostawiając to, co wyrosło pomiędzy nimi bez definicji i bez słów. I gdy witał te powroty z otwartymi ramionami, prosił moce na wysokościach, by nie pozwoliły Syriuszowi przyjrzeć się temu wszystkiemu z bliska.

James marszczył brwi, a Peter niewprawnie ukrywał niesmak.

Syriusz był głupi, lekkomyślny i egoistyczny do bólu. Młody, szalenie młody. Jakby dzieliło ich od siebie wiele długich lat.

Ale Wilk wybrał sobie towarzysza i nie istniał już dla niego nikt inny. Nic już nie mogło sprawić, żeby Remus stanął po przeciwnej stronie. Nie było zbrodni, której Wilk by nie wybaczył.

Zaczęła się era ustępstw. Era ciężko wypracowanych kompromisów. I gorzkiego uczucia klęski na samą myśl o tym, że tak naprawdę nie ma się wyboru i cokolwiek się nie stanie, nigdy już nie będzie się należeć wyłącznie do siebie samego.

Dom wśród zaniedbanych pól to też część kompromisu. Wilk chciał przestrzeni i wolności aż po horyzont, i Syriusz ustąpił.

Remus wie, że Syriuszowi wydaje się, że tylko on ustępuje. Wydaje mu się, że pozwala Remusowi robić co chce. Remus nie może powstrzymać wesołości na samą myśl o tej koncepcji. Gdyby miał mieć wszystko, czego pragnie, byłby daleko stąd, wolny, nie przywiązany do Syriusza, który może nigdy nie dorośnie do wierności. Ale jego ustępstwa są niezauważalne - ukrywają się w cieniu drzew i pozostają niewypowiedziane. Remus pozwala sobie zapomnieć o nich i ukoić gorzkie wspomnienia, ponieważ nie umie już nie kochać Syriusza i wszystko co może zrobić to poddać się tej sile i łapać kawałki szczęścia, póki nie znikną zupełnie.

To trochę śmieszne, a może i nawet odrobinę smutne, że w tym momencie, kiedy świat stanął na krawędzi końca, Remus i Syriusz zostali nareszcie sami. Zniknęły inne kobiety i obcy mężczyźni, zniknął zapach zdrady, za którą nawet nie można się gniewać, bo nigdy nie ustaliło się żadnych reguł. James i Lily zaszyli się jak pod ziemię, usiłując ochronić swoje dziecko, a Peter także pojawiał się coraz rzadziej. Został tylko Remus, Syriusz i dom z ciężkiego drewna. Morze zbóż wokół nich, ciemnozielony las w oddali i niebo pełne czystego powietrza.

Nigdy przedtem nie było między nimi tyle milczenia. Można je wręcz wymacać palcami. Tkwi między nimi jak przeźroczysty mur, siada przy stole jak nieproszony gość. Syriusz ma do niego pretensje, a Remus nie ma siły by udawać, że stać go na to, czego Syriusz się po nim spodziewał. Ma też zbyt dużo dumy by powiedzieć mu prawdę i wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie chce, żeby Syriusz, który zawsze powtarzał mu, że jest takim samym człowiekiem jak wszyscy inni dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę Remus Lupin to nieszkodliwe kłamstwo ukrywające kogoś, kto tylko w połowie myśli jak istota ludzka.

Czasami Syriusz pyta go jak spędza dni, a Remus nie odpowiada. Trochę w tym przekory, trochę wstydu, a trochę zemsty. Syriusz też nic mu nie mówi. Kłamstwa którymi go karmi się nie liczą, bo Remus wie doskonale, że nie są prawdą i wiedza, że Syriusz przestał mu ufać boli jeszcze bardziej niż wszystkie inne zdrady razem wzięte. Coś w nim pyta cicho co jeszcze zgubił po drodze oprócz zaufania, gdzieś odbija się wyszeptane cicho słowo „miłość", ale są to dylematy należące wyłącznie do Człowieka. Wilk o tym nie myśli, wystarcza mu, że Syriusz jest i że zawsze wraca.

Nocą, gdy Remus wyciąga ręce i po drugiej stronie łóżka znajduje otwarte ramiona, czysta fizyczna obecność wystarcza także i jego ludzkiej połowie. Ale niepokój zawsze powraca chwilę potem i Remus leży godzinami wsłuchany w równe bicie cudzego serca i ostry skrzek wron.

W dzień zostaje sam i nawet ptaki odlatują. Wtedy wychodzi na pole, kładzie się pośród zbóż i czeka na koniec. Lęk narasta niezmiennie powoli i atak paniki dopada Remusa wczesnym popołudniem. Trzęsie się wtedy i drży bez końca, ale nie rusza się nawet na milimetr. To jest jego kompromis, jego rozejm między Wilkiem, który każe mu uciekać, a Człowiekiem, który każe mu działać. W tym stanie zawieszenia wyczuwa pewne rzeczy o wiele wyraźniej. Czuje jak pod powierzchnią ziemi krew miesza się z wodą i jak wiatr nabrzmiewa pyłem pozostałym po spalonych życiach. Czuje jak gleba zmienia zapach i jak liście ogarnia żałoba i wszystkie inne znaki mówiące mu, że niedługo będzie już po wszystkim.

Lęk przechodzi gdy Remus słyszy kroki ogłaszające, że Syriusz wrócił kolejny raz i Remus nie jest już sam. Zbiera się wtedy powoli z ziemi i udaje w stronę domu, albo leży jeszcze trochę bez ruchu, upajając się nagłym spokojem.

Gdy Syriusz nie wraca na noc, Remus zostaje na polu i trzęsie się z zimna przez całą noc, ale nigdy nie szuka schronienia pośród pustych ścian. To jest ich miejsce. Nie umie być w nim sam.

Czasami, gdy księżyc jest prawie pełny, a Syriusz patrzy na niego chłodniej niż zwykle, myśli Remusa krążą wokół noży. _On nie wróci,_ mówi Wilk. _Odejdzie i tym razem nie wróci_. Remus patrzy wtedy długo na stalowe ostrze i wyobraża sobie, że przecina nim ludzką krtań. _Zabij go. Jest twój. Nie może należeć do nikogo innego._ Na koniec jednak Remus zawsze odkłada nóż z powrotem do szuflady i patrzy jak Syriusz znowu odchodzi.

Remus wie, że coś się zdarzy i ma pewność, że nie będzie to nic dobrego. Śmierć przyjdzie, prędzej czy później. Odziana w żałobną suknię i twarz jego matki. Zabierze mu życie a może i coś więcej.

Remus wie, że nie ucieknie. Wie, że będzie czekać. Stać w miejscu, w bezruchu, w duszy wciąż walcząc z Wilkiem rozpaczliwie łaknącym ucieczki i ratunku.

Aż w końcu nadchodzi dzień, kiedy Remus słyszy na ścieżce jeszcze inne kroki.

Mocne, nieśpieszne. Energiczne, ale nie nerwowe. Cięższe niż Syriusza, ale pewniejsze niż Petera. Zupełnie inne niż Jamesa.

Severus Snape zmierza ścieżką do jego domu by pod dachem mocnym jak dąb przekazać mu wiadomość, która nie będzie miła. Człowiek jest tego pewien, Wilk niespokojnie miota się w ścianach swojego ludzkiego więzienia.

Remus wie, że coś jest nie tak.

Po tym jak cudem uniknął śmierci i zaciągnął dług wdzięczności wobec Jamesa Pottera, Severus Snape zaczął wypożyczać książki na temat wilkołaków. Przeczytał o nich chyba więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i Remus wie, że z wszystkich ludzi, których dane mu było spotkać na swojej drodze to właśnie Severus najlepiej zdaje sobie sprawę kim Remus naprawdę jest i jakie pobudki nim kierują. I może dlatego właśnie Severus Snape nigdy nie obdarzy go ani krztą szacunku.

Severus Snape nie przepada za zwierzętami.

Człowiek i Wilk podnoszą się powoli z zimnej ziemi. Wilk kuli się we wnętrzu i dygocze z zimna, Człowiek przejmuje kontrolę i układa twarz w gładką maskę. Gdzieś pomiędzy nimi dwoma Remus rani palce o ostrze lodu.

Pod jego stopami szron kreśli koronkowe wzory na ciemnej płaszczyźnie gleby.

Wiatr znika bez śladu.

Dom do którego zmierza jest pusty i tak już zostanie.

**Koniec**

**P.S.** Właśnie doszłam do wniosku, że mam chyba jakąś obsesję z tą nieszczęsną wojną. I z nożami. Nie wiem co to oznacza z punktu widzenia psychologii, ale z pewnością nic dobrego.


End file.
